Bonnie and Serena upside down world
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When Bonnie and Serena got transported to another world, they must find a way to get back.


In the middle of the forest, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie are continuing their journey for Ash's next gym battle.

Ash said, "Alright, I can't wait to go on my next gym battle. Are you Pikachu?"

Pikachu said, "Nope."

Clemont said, "Ash, you say that about every gym battle you go to."

Ash said, "Not likely."

Bonnie said, "So Serena, are we anywhere close to the city?"

Serena said, "Not yet Bonnie. I don't think the city is close to where we are."

Clemont said, "Oh dear. We could be stuck in this forest for a pretty long time."

Dedenne said, "No."

Ash said, "What are you all worrying about? So we might not make it to the gym on time. At least we're not lost."

Dedenne said, "Well of course we're lost. We have no idea where we're going."

Pikachu said, "Well standing isn't gonna do much either."

Dedenne said, "I guess."

As they were walking, a bright light somehow appear and took Serena and Bonnie. After the light disappeared, the other gasped.

Dedenne said, "Oh no. Bonnie."

Ash said, "Serena."

Clemont said, "What was that bright light?"

Ash said, "I don't know, but we gotta find them."

Clemont said, "Right."

So they all set out to find Serena and Bonnie. Meanwhile, Serena and Bonnie had landed in the middle of the forest.

Bonnie said, "Whoa, where are we?"

Serena said, "I don't know, but I don't think Ash and the other are here."

Bonnie said, "Oh no, Dedenne is gone too."

Serena said, "She's probably with Ash. Don't worry, we'll find them. Right now we need to find out where we are."

Bonnie said, "Right."

So Serena and Bonnie looked around the forest to find out where they are. Soon, they spotted Ash and Clemont.

Bonnie said, "Hey look, it Ash and Clemont."

As Bonnie start to run, Serena stopped her and said, "Bonnie wait, I don't think that's Ash and Clemont."

Bonnie said, "What you mean?"

Serena said, "Look, they don't seem to be wearing the clothing that we know they wear."

Bonnie said, "So."

Serena said, "So we gotta be careful."

Bonnie said, "You just want me to wait."

Bonnie pushed Serena and went over to Ash and Clemont.

Bonnie said, "Oh Ash, Clemont."

Ash said, "Huh?"

Clemont said, "Who goes there?"

Bonnie said, "It me Bonnie."

Ash said, "Well, well, well, prepare for trouble."

Clemont said, "And make it double."

Bonnie said, "Huh?"

Ash said, "To protect the world for devastation."

Clemont said, "To unite all people within our nation."

Ash said, "To denounce the evil of truth and love

Clemont said, "To extend our reach to the star above."

Ash said, "Ash."

Clemont said, "And Clemont."

Ash said, "Team Rocket blast off through the speed of light."

Clemont said, "Surrender now or prepare to fight."

Pikachu said, "Pikachu that's right."

Serena said, "Wait a minute, why are you?"

Ash said, "Quiet twerp. We are here to capture Meowth."

Bonnie said, "Meowth?"

Clemont said, "Yes, now hand it over."

Bonnie said, "But I don't have Meowth and why are you..."

Serena said, "Bonnie."

Ash said, "Oh great, another twerp."

Bonnie said, "Serena, why are Ash and Clemont acting like this?"

Serena said, "I was gonna tell you. That is not Ash and Clemont from our world."

Bonnie said, "What you mean?"

Ash said, "Hehehehehehehe! You figure it out do you twerp."

Bonnie said, "Ash, that wasn't nice."

Ash said, "Mind your own business."

Serena said, "This isn't working."

Clemont said, "Quit stalling. It either hand over Meowth or face our wrath."

Bonnie said, "Or, RUN SERENA!"

Serena and Bonnie started running away from Ash and Clemont. The two began chasing them. Soon, they lost them.

Bonnie said, "Serena, did we lost them?"

Serena said, "Yeah, we're safe now."

Bonnie said, "I don't understand. Why would Clemont and Ash be mean?"

Serena said, "Bonnie, it an upside down world. It means anything or anybody from our world is the opposite for this world."

Bonnie said, "Oh no, how are we gonna get back to our world?"

Serena said, "I don't know. There must be a portal nearby."

Soon, Bonnie heard something.

Bonnie said, "Huh? What that?"

Serena said, "What is it Bonnie?"

Bonnie said, "I think I heard something from behind the bushes."

Soon, the noise got louder and out came Jessie and James.

Serena said, "Huh?"

Bonnie said, "Team Rocket."

Jessie said, "Ah, hello there."

James said, "Are you two lost?"

Bonnie said, 'Um, yeah."

Jessie said, "My name is Jessie and this is my husband James."

Serena said, "Husband?"

James said, "Yep, so what's your name?"

Bonnie said, "My name is Bonnie."

Serena said, "And I'm Serena. We're from the other world and we sort of got teleported here and we need to figure out a way to get back."

Jessie said, "Oh dear. I bet we can help you."

Bonnie said, "You can."

James said, "Yep, anything for a friend."

Serena said, "Great, so where is the portal?"

Jessie said, "The portal is at Lumoise City which is pretty far from here."

Bonnie said, "Lumoise City."

James said, "Yep."

Bonnie said, "But we'll never make it in time."

Jessie said, "Oh don't worry, you can take a ride on our balloon."

Serena said, "Cool."

So they all went to the hot air balloon and started heading toward Lumoise City. Soon, they made it.

James said, "Alright, here we are."

Bonnie said, "Hey Serena look, the portal."

Serena said, "Great, let go."

Right before they head toward the portal, Ash and Clemont quickly jump right in front of them.

Ash said, "You're not going anywhere."

Serena said, "What the?"

Bonnie said, "It you again."

Clemont said, "Yep and we came to take what ours."

Serena said, "What are you talking about?"

Ash quickly grabbed a hold of Serena's Pokemon.

Serena said, "Hey, give them back."

Ash said, "Never."

Clemont said, "We will soon control your Pokemon so they can work for us."

Bonnie said, "You wouldn't dare."

Ash said, "Oh we would girly."

Jessie said, "Not so fast."

James said, "You can't have those Pokeball. They belong to Serena."

Clemont said, "Oh if it isn't the other twerps. Well what are you gonna do about it?"

Jessie said, "Meowth, I choose you."

Meowth came out of the Pokeball.

Serena said, "Wait, Jessie had the Meowth."

Bonnie said, "And it was caught in a Pokeball."

Ash said, "Pikachu, I choose you."

Pikachu came out of the Pokeball.

Bonnie said, "Whoa, Pikachu too."

Serena said, "That is so strange."

Jessie said, "Meowth, use quick attack."

Meowth started using quick attack.

Ash said, "Pikachu, thunderbolt."

Jessie said, "Meowth, use protect."

As Pikachu use thunderbolt, Meowth quickly protect himself.

Serena said, "Wow, this Jessie is so good."

Jessie said, "Alright Meowth, use Payday."

Meowth used Payday on Pikachu, Ash, and Serena and they blasted off.

Ash and Serena said, "IT LOOKED LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Bonnie said, "Wow, that was so cool."

Jessie said, "Thank. Now you two can hurry and get back to the portal."

Serena said, "Thank Jessie and James. It been fun."

James said, "You're welcome you two. It been fun also."

So Serena and Bonnie went to the portal and soon they got back to their original world."

Serena said, "Ah, it good to be back."

Bonnie said, "Yep."

Ash said, "Serena."

Clemont said, "Bonnie."

Serena said, "Ash."

Bonnie said, "We're right here Clemont."

Clemont said, "Oh, thank goodness you're okay."

Ash said, "What happened?"

Serena said, "We sort of got transported to the upside down world where everything is the opposite."

Clemont said, "Wow."

Ash said, "Well I'm glad everything is back to normal."

Serena said, "Right."

Clemont said, "Come on, let head to the next town. We must be getting close."

Ash said, "Right, my next gym battle await."

Serena said, "And my next showcase."

So they all continued their adventure for Ash's battle and Serena's showcase.

The End.


End file.
